


Spiders Don't Cry

by Jellyfish_2333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_2333/pseuds/Jellyfish_2333
Summary: Peter gets hurt on patrol and tries to hide it. Some mild angst. Takes place in between Endgame and Far From Home. Some good May and Peter interactions.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Spiders Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, so it may be a little short. I don't ever see very much May and Peter stuff, so I decided to write some. I hope you like it.

Peter was doing homework at his desk, he looked up to check the time and glanced out the window. He saw a man breaking the window on a car across the street. He couldn't let him get away, so he put on his suit as quickly as he could and swung out of the window. The car thief had already started the car and was driving away, so Peter followed him, swinging on the buildings. It felt good to be back doing hero work, after everything that had happened with Thanos, and Mr. Stark dying. He shook his head to get rid of the thought, and sped up to follow the stolen car.

The car turned suddenly and Peter had to double back to follow it.  _ My spidey sense should have warned me about that.  _ He thought.  _ That's weird.  _ He had Karen track the car and took a shortcut to where she predicted it would end up. He landed in the alleyway where she thought it would go and landed in the street, looking around for it.

A screeching of tires and a blinding light came moments before the massive force and pain of the car slamming into him. He landed on the ground and the car sped out of sight. Peter gasped for air, the wind having been knocked out of him. Karen opened his helmet and he took gulps of cold night air.  _ Spidey sense definitely isn’t working.  _ He thought.

_ “You have three broken ribs and a mild concussion.”  _ Karen said in his ear.  _ “I would advise avoiding exertion before you are healed.” _

__ “My spider-healing should take care of it.” He said, more to himself than to his AI. But then a horrible thought occurred to him. What if his super-healing wasn’t working either? What would he do then? “No, I’ll be fine.”

He pushed himself onto his knees, and then to his feet. He had to lean against a wall to keep himself from falling over. When Karen closed the helmet again he saw the HUD display of his body, the broken bones highlighted in red. He winced, if he had been wearing his regular suit that car would have killed him. He made a mental note to thank Tony again for the suit, and then he remembered, sucking in a painful breath, trying not to cry.  _ Come on Spider-Man.  _ He chided himself.  _ You have to keep it together.  _

Swinging was out of the question. So he had to walk back to his house. It was almost morning by the time he got home, gingerly climbing the wall of the apartment building to his room. He had just enough time to change back into his regular clothes, taking all of his effort not to scream in pain as he did so, before May came into his room to wake him up for the day.

“Peter it’s time for, what happened to you?” She stood in the doorway, taking in his battered face and bruised arms.

“I fell.” He said.

“Off of a building? Seriously, what happened to you?”

Peter debated what to tell her what had really happened. If she knew that his spidey-sense wasn’t working she wouldn’t let him be a superhero anymore. He settled on a half-truth. “I was chasing a car thief, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He paused. “He got away.”

“It’s okay Peter, you can’t catch all of them. You can stay if you need to, I’ll tell your teachers you’re sick.”

“No!” He insisted. “I have a test today, I can’t miss it. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” She clearly didn’t believe him. “But you’re coming right home after school, no Spider-Maning today.”

“Fine.” He could see that his aunt knew something was wrong, but he was glad that she didn’t push the subject.

He was more cautious than usual while eating breakfast and putting on his shoes that morning, and he was surprised when it was already 7:45. He had to run to get to the bus stop on time, every step sending a bolt of pain through his chest. When he was finally on the bus he tried to slow down his breathing. He didn’t care if anyone was staring at him, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Peter really hoped that Flash wouldn’t bother him that morning, he just couldn’t deal with it today. When Ned came up to talk to Peter at his locker he had the same reaction as May.

“Woah, dude what happened to you?”

“I got hit by a car.” Peter said quietly. He was pretty sure that MJ was watching them from her locker. “Let’s not talk about it right now.”

It wasn’t until science class that they had a chance to talk. Peter and Ned were lab partners and everyone else was engaged in their own conversations.

“So how’d you get hit by a car?” Ned asked.

“I was chasing a car thief, I tried to cut him off and he hit me.” Peter knew that he was probably coming off as rude, but talking hurt, and he wanted to keep his sentences short.

“So how are you at school, how are you alive?”

“My suit kept me alive. I broke a few ribs but I’ll be fine by tonight, something about my powers.”

“I wish I could do that.” Ned mused. “I wouldn’t have to deal with paper cuts.”

“Just because it heals fast doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“I guess.” He thought for a minute. “Hey, how come your spidey-sense didn’t warn you about the car?”

“I don’t know.” He was getting annoyed. He was regretting his decision to come to school, but he couldn’t leave now. “It just hasn’t been working since…”

“Since we all got dusted.” Ned finished. “Do you think it could be affecting your other powers, like your healing?”

“I don’t know.” Peter snapped at him. He rested his head on his desk, he hadn’t slept last night and his head hurt from the concussion. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. "Let's just get this project done."

He made it through the morning and to lunch without letting on too much that he was hurt. During lunch Peter was able to take a short nap, but it felt like only a few seconds before Ned was waking him up to go to gym.

Peter was pleasantly surprised when gym was rock-climbing, he was good at that. His ribs had been feeling a little better since he had gotten some sleep, and the bruises on his face had healed, but his chest immediately started screaming again when he reached higher than his head. He was bouldering, so he knew that he would fall hard if he did slip, but that wasn’t usually a problem, spider powers and all. He debated whether to ask the teacher if he could sit out the day’s class, but he saw Flash watching him, and knew that he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he did. So he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up to the next handhold.

“Hey Parker, I thought you liked climbing.” Flash teased from the route next to him.

Peter started climbing faster, his chest protesting with every hold, he couldn’t let Flash win. He looked over at Flash, who was still near the bottom, and chuckled to himself. His hand missed the next hold and he slipped, falling hard onto the mats below the climbing wall. For the second time in twenty-four hours he had to suck in wheezing breaths before he could get up. The teacher ran over to him and helped him to his feet, telling him to go to the nurse.

The nurse gave Peter an ice pack for his head and the office called May to come and pick him up early, which he was grateful for. When she got there she gave him a look that said,  _ You are going to tell me everything.  _

“So tell me what really happened.” She said once they were in the car.

“Can we talk about it later, I’m really tired.”

“Nice try. But we are having this conversation now."

“Fine.” He rested his forehead on the window, his eyes closed. “I got hit by a car.” He barely whispered it, he really was tired, and his head hurt so much.

“What, when?” Her tone immediately switched from mild concern to shock and fear.

“Last night. Some guy was stealing it, and he hit me.”

“How bad is it? Peter, you should have told me.”

“I didn’t want you to be worried.” The longer this conversation went on the more Peter realized that he had made the wrong choice.

“Peter, I worry when the school calls me and says that you fell off of a climbing wall. I trust you to fight bad guys, but only if I know you’ll tell me when something goes wrong. Okay?"

Peter could deal with May's anger, but her disappointment just made him feel guilty.

“I hurt my head, and broke some ribs.” 

May inhaled sharply. “I’m surprised you managed to hide it from your teachers.”

“I heal fast, it’s one of my powers.” He wished he didn’t have to talk, every word sent a spike of pain through his head. “The suit protected me from most of the damage.”

“Well even if you do heal quickly, it’s my job to keep you safe. Even if it’s your job to keep everyone else safe.”

“Thanks May.”

When they got back to the apartment May insisted on carrying his bag for him. He lay down on the couch, his shoes still on, and closed his eyes. He could feel May gently pushing his hair out of his face. Already half asleep he whispered:

"I'm missing my test right now."

May chuckled softly. "You can make it up later. Just rest right now." But he was fast asleep now.

She smiled sadly at her nephew. He had too much power, too much responsibility. But she knew that he wouldn't stop being Spider-Man, no matter what she said. So she would take care of Peter, and Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. Please leave suggestions and feedback in the comments if you have any. I hope you liked it.


End file.
